


Iron Rosette

by lewdlordmiraak



Series: Twisted Hearts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdlordmiraak/pseuds/lewdlordmiraak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yandere!Reader/Gajeel) You had long had eyes for one man in your guild, the man that had saved your life, the man that had dawned a new era for you... And you loved him with all of your heart. There was just one problem- he loved somebody else. So you snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Rosette

**Author's Note:**

> (Hopefully this isn't too bad. It's one of my better fanfictions, so I'm deciding to post it here.)

_He's perfect._

Eyes lidded with lustful desire, you stared at the object of your affections. Dark hair, cat-like pupils framed by crimson irises, a muscular figure, and several piercings dotting his face and body, he was, without a doubt, the best-looking man in your guild. Fairy Tail. But to harbor such feelings for a person purely because of his appearance would be shallow, and you were  _not_  shallow. Not by a long shot. No, the reasons that you loved him were so much...more.

This man, Gajeel Redfox, had...saved you.

Closing your eyes, you let memories take hold of your fragile mind.

* * *

Your early life had never held much fortune- born to an impoverished mother in a small town, a child of rape, there weren't many people able to give you the care that you needed. At age five, your mother had passed away due to an illness that neither of you had the money to treat- leaving you without the only comfort that you had known before that point. It had been painful. From then on, you were known as the town street rat; small, thin, malnourished, but quick and rather feisty. You had managed to steal what you needed to survive, though this came at the price of losing what little respect that the people there had for you.

_"Worthless mongrel,"_  they had muttered, their words sharp and taunting like little needles that pricked your skin whenever they felt the urge to hurt you. Eventually, however, the pain subsided- getting used to the verbal abuse was a survival skill that you had needed to pick up. Which you did.

But there was still something that bothered you. Something seemingly unspoken, which surrounded you whenever you were alone.

Voices.  _Whispers._  The murmurs of a dark entity, urging you forward. Warm and soft-spoken, you took to this feeling naturally, listening and taking in everything that it said. It was a comfort, for, at last, you were not alone. And it became part of you. After the first few weeks, the voice grew stronger. Not louder, but somehow, more...present. And, after a while, you came to understand something. It was there to help you. To guide you, letting you grow stronger until at last, you could leave the forsaken town and find something... _someone,_  worthy of your attention. So you listened. And so you grew.

Then, you discovered him.

_Him._

* * *

Just as your mind was about to gloss over your salvation, a voice brought you out of your thoughts and anchored your attention in the present day. Your brow furrowed, your vibrant eyes opening and focusing in on the person who had ripped you out of your dream-like state. You wanted to curl your lips down into a snarl, to growl and tell them to back away, but the whispers chided you, telling you to remain kind, to remain pleasant. And so you did.

It was Lucy.

"(y/n), what are you doing? It looked like you were sleeping. And it's not a really good idea to do that in here. Chances are, you might get hit on the head by a flying chair from all the rowdiness..." You tilted your head, letting your hair fall to one side of your neck as you stared up at Lucy's brown orbs. You shrugged, plastering a sweet smile onto your face.

"I was simply resting," you lied to her, running a hand through your shimmering locks. "It really is of no importance what I was doing. Anyways, in the meantime, how was your date with Natsu?" The girl's face turned bright red and you felt the urge to grin, knowing that she did harbor feelings for her friend but also knowing she hadn't been on an official outing with him thus far.

"W-What are you talking abvout?!" She stammered, fiddling with her hands and shifting uneasily. "I haven't...I don't...I wasn't on a...a date, with Natsu, of all people!" She looked partially annoyed and partially shocked, bringing amusement to you.

"But you do harbor feelings for him, correct?" You knew this to be true, having seen the look in her eyes when she glanced at her pink-haired friend. They were full of affection, longing, and possibly love. Similar to the feelings you held for Gajeel, though not nearly as strong or prominent. But they were still there, and you couldn't deny that.

Lucy shook her head, her face turning even redder.

"I do  _not!_ " She snapped. You chuckled softly.

"Of course you don't, I should have known better," you purred, giving the girl a catlike grin. You opened your mouth to say something else when a loud gasp caught your attention.

"G-Gajeel! Stop that!" You turned to see Levy, and...Gajeel, with his head buried in the side of her neck as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. Your pupils constricted, your entire demeanor changing.

"Hehehe, sorry shrimp, I can't help it. You're just too cute."

_He...he loves her?_

That's certainly what it looked like, though the words had never left the man's lips. But the mere thought of that was enough...enough to send you spiraling down. You hissed, tears coming to your eyes, your hands shaking with anger and jealousy.

This...this would not do. Your love could not have eyes for someone else; that was unacceptable, disgusting even. Your eyes hardened and you cast a glare towards the blue-haired harlot who had dared to get between you and the object of your affections. The whispers started to surround you, urging you forward. They were nearly malicious, but with an obvious good intent. They wanted you to be happy, something that could not happen if this girl was to come between you and Gajeel.

_Kill her..._  You listened with growing determination. Yes. You would remove her from the situation, remove her so that your love might finally have eyes for you. And if he didn't...you could assure yourself that he would. You had ideas as to what you could do to sway his affections towards you...

Now, you just needed to act.


End file.
